Music of the Heart
by Monny287
Summary: I was tagged...so here is the result! Ten drabbles, based on songs. Quogan, Choey, and one sad Misa shot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**A/N: So, I was tagged in a writing game. I've never written drabbles before, so go easy on me….my tags, and the rules of the game shall be at the end. And yes, all the songs are country songs…it's my favorite genre, lol. **

_**You Can't Hide Beautiful – Aaron Lines**_

"Logan, you're staring again," his girlfriend's amused words startled him out of his reverie as he leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen. He didn't know how long he'd been standing there, and frankly, didn't give a damn. Here was his gorgeous girlfriend, dressed in nothing but his t-shirt, at seven-thirty on a Saturday morning, when they had nothing to do and nowhere to go. "Stop it."

"Why?" Logan crossed his arms over his chest. "Is it my fault you're so beautiful?"

"Yeah, right," Quinn's face flushed a bright red as she cracked an egg into a bowl and whisked it around with a fork. Logan's smile grew wider as she bit her bottom lip out of awkwardness, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He moved away from the doorframe and made his way over to her. Damn, she didn't even know how sexy she was. That combination of knock-out looks and an IQ higher than most genius's was deadly, and brought Logan to his knees time and time again.

"Trust me," Logan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. He rested his head on her shoulder and breathed in her ear, "You are _very_ beautiful."

_**Love You Out Loud – Rascal Flatts**_

Chase was so close to bursting, it wasn't even funny. And it wasn't even because Quinn had slipped anything into his drink. At least, he didn't think she did. In any case, it didn't matter. The only thing making his heart do that little _tapity tap_ at the moment was the beautiful girl now hanging on his arm. The smile that made him look slightly mentally impaired hadn't left his face in the two weeks he'd been home, and he didn't think it would be going away anytime soon. Zoey left him for a moment to say her goodbyes to the rest of their friends.

He'd always been shy about his feelings, never really letting anyone get that close to him. But something must have rattles his brain when he ran into that flagpole, because he couldn't get enough of her. She was like a drug, and he couldn't wait to proclaim it to the world that she was his.

"That's her," he'd pointed his gorgeous girlfriend out to his parents when they came to pick him up for the start of summer vacation. He'd be going home for a few days before heading off to Maui with Zoey, and even though their time apart was roughly seventy-two hours, it killed him. They'd already had enough time apart. "Next to Michael." He nearly burst with pride saying it. As soon as she was within arms reach, he pulled her close to him and kissed her, to several catcalls and cheers from those around him (including his own mother…)

"I love you," he whispered to her.

"I love you, too," she chuckled. "And the rest of the world knows it, too."

_**Lost in a Kiss – Mark Wills**_

"How about this?" she smiled, and then kissed him. Okay, he was gone. Completely. This was not the way he'd set this up, but God, _who cared?_ He was elated, or as elated as one could be after a head injury, and the burning in his arm from losing about three inches of skin had suddenly left. _Oh, my God, Oh, my God, Oh, my God!_ She pulled back, and the shock of his dreams _actually_ coming true caused a gaping fish-out-of-water look that he was sure made him look mentally impaired. She just smiled and kissed him again. At least this time, he was some-what prepared. They pulled apart after what seemed like ages.

"Yeah, I felt that," he said, and mentally slapped himself. _Out of all the things you could have said in that one moment, 'Yeah I felt that' is the best you can do? Idiot!_ He told the annoying inner voice to go to Hell.

_**I Do (Cherish You) – Mark Wills**_

"How long until Chase pops the question?" Logan stood with Vince, Lola, Michael and Quinn, watching Zoey and Chase doing homework together near the fountain. Lola took a swig of Blix before replying.

"I bet he doesn't even make it to graduation," she said.

"Nah, I say he makes it through college, at least," Vince said, taking a grape from the bunch he held in his hand.

"Hey, Chase is a coward, I should know," Michael said. "It took three years for us to get him to tell Zoey he was in love with her."

"Oh, that doesn't count," Quinn said. "It was a complete accident."

"Still, I say ten years or more,"

"Let's make this interesting, then," Logan's smirk turned into a wicked smile.

"You guys are _so_ on," Lola said, pulling out her pocket book.

The end of the year came and went, the gang found senior year to be harder than they ever imagined. Schoolwork _and_ college applications, plus financial aid, left them all drained. Graduation day came, and everyone was relieved, even if their gowns were an ugly shade of purple. The ceremony was long, and boring, and the valedictorian speech by one of the nerds seemed to go on _forever._ Finally, however, it ended.

"Woo! We are done!" Logan tore out of the building and ripped off his gown and mortarboard.

"I know!" Lola breathed a sigh of relief. Michael laughed in appreciation as Logan gave Quinn a long congratulatory kiss. "Wait, where are Chase and Zoey?"

"Oh, my God!" the answer came a moment later when Zoey herself came running up to them. "Chase and I are getting married!" She hugged them all and ran off.

"Fork it over," Lola grinned and held out her hand. Everyone groaned and pulled out their wallets.

_**Lately (Been Dreaming About Babies) – Trace Adkins**_

"Logan? What in the world are you looking at?" Quinn backtracked to where her husband was, laughing in amusement. Logan seemed fascinated by a display of baby clothes in the window of a children's store.

"Isn't it cute?" Logan pointed to a little pink shoe with ruffles on it. "How can anything be that small?"

"All babies are that small," she said, taking his hand.

"I want to have kids someday," he said, kissing the top of her head. "I think I'd be okay as a dad."

"You'd be wonderful as a father, Logan," she hugged him around the middle and took a deep breath. She'd just found out yesterday, and was trying to find a way to tell him. And thought it wasn't in anyway the ways she had planned, she decided now was the time. "I mean, you _are_ going to be wonderful as a father."

"Thank you," Logan said, pulling her close. Quinn sighed, and then smiled as a bolt of realization made him tense around her. "Wait a minute…." He pulled away from her. "Are you?" She nodded, tears in her eyes.

"I just found out yesterday," she said. "I've been trying to find a way to tell you."

"Oh, my God!" he laughed, lifting her up and spinning her around, to the bemused glances of several other shoppers. "I'm going to be a Daddy!"

_**That Ain't My Truck – Rhett Akins**_

Michael stared at his phone, willing it ring. Lisa had broken the news to him a few days ago that she'd been cheating on him. She'd sobbed to him, saying that she was confused, and needed a few days to figure it all out. She said she'd call him tonight, telling him which one it would be.

"All right, that's it," Michael bounced up from his bed and walked to her dorm. He was almost to the door when he saw it. _His_ bike. Damn. He glanced up into the window of her dorm, only to see her and another shadow. _This doesn't look good for me. _Michael's eyes filled with tears as he turned away. He threw his phone into the fountain, cursing it to oblivion. Never to hear her message on his voicemail: "Hey, Michael, it's me. It's you. I choose you. I just called him over here to explain. I love you."

_**Like the Rain – Clint Black**_

She was out there again. In the rain…dancing. Twirling under the drops, soaking her hair, her skin, and her clothes.

"Come on, Logan!" she tugged at his hand as he stood on the porch, under the roof, well away from the offending drops.

"No, way," he said, shaking his head. "There is no way I'm catching a cold."

"Viruses cause colds, Logan," she said. "Not rain. Come on, please? For me?"

"Alright," he cracked a smile. Those words were his undoing. She could get him to do anything with a _for me?_ tacked on the end. She grinned, and pulled him out with her. The rain his hit skin in a cold rush, soaking him from head to toe. And it was the first time in a long time that he didn't mind it. As he danced with her under the torrential downpour, he realized something. He'd fallen for her….just like the rain. And he was falling harder every second.

_**We Danced Anyway – Deanna Carter**_

"Where are we, anyway?" Zoey asked, as they turned the corner and found themselves on a busy marketplace.

"No idea," Chase said, shaking his head. He was hoping they'd be able to find their way back to the hotel. Being lost in the middle of Europe was not his idea of fun.

"Oh, well," Zoey said, shrugging. The constraints of school had ended, and she was much more relaxed. A band at the end of the street struck up a tune, an odd amalgamation of country, blues, jazz, and hip-hop.

"Hey, Zo," he stopped for a moment, tugging her back to him. She gave him an odd look. He held out his other hand to her. "You wanna dance?"

"Here?"

"Yep,"

"In the middle of a busy street?"

"Yep."

"To a song we don't understand?"

"Yep. Come on, it'll be fun."

"Okay," she took his hand, and even though they had no idea what the band was saying, or where they were, or what time it was, they danced anyway.

_**Shameless – Garth Brooks**_

God, he was a pushover. He couldn't believe how much he'd changed over these past few months. All it took was one look from Quinn, and he was complete mush. Putty in her hands. And he didn't mind it.

He never broke easy, his pride always overrode and thoughts he had on that matter. He could walk away from any girl he'd ever met, ever held, or ever kissed. Except her. Walking away from her would surely kill him. He'd never let anything have this much control over him. It was frightening him. But the all the pleasure was worth the pain of losing control on his own life. He'd never had so much to lose, and he held on as tight as he could. When it came to loving her, he was shameless.

_**In My Arms – Mark Wills**_

"Shhh….it's okay, Daddy's here," Chase flipped open the top of the music box sitting on the dresser as he held his daughter in his other arm. Her cries immediately stopped, and she snuggled into his chest. "There you go." He rocked her back and forth. She'd just come home this afternoon, this was the first night at home. Zoey sat awake on their bed, propped up against pillows. She smiled as she watched her husband with their daughter. He was always afraid he wasn't going to be a good father. But in the small amount of time their daughter had been home, he'd been wonderful. Their daughter adored him, and Zoey knew the small bundle could always find a place in his heart, and in his arms.

**Tags:**

**charmed4eva112** – **you said you wouldn't mind being tagged again, so here you are! **

**EricaIsLikeWhoa**

**Rockstar1212**

**Pacgirl67**

**ColorsOfTheSky101**

**Rules:**

**1. Get your iPod, mp3, Zune, or whatever you got. **

**2. Put it on shuffle. **

**3. Write a drabble based on that song in the time it takes you to listen to  
that song. **

**4. Go to next song, and he same as step 3. **

**5. Repeat step 4 until you have done 10 drabbles. **

**6. Tag 5 more people!**


End file.
